Gene Claus
by theoofoof
Summary: After overhearing a drunken conversation between Alex and Shaz, Gene decides to take action to make Alex's fantasy a reality. Galex. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Gene Claus  
**Fandom:** Ashes to Ashes  
**Characters/Pairings**: Gene/Alex  
**Rating:** 18/M/NC-17 – naughty.  
**Warnings:** Contains scenes of a sexual nature. If this offends you please don't read.  
**  
Summary: After overhearing a drunken conversation between Alex and Shaz, Gene decides to take action to make Alex's fantasy a reality. Galex.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ashes to Ashes. If I did, we'd have had a different ending! The franchise and its characters belong to Kudos and BBC and I am not making any money from writing this.

**Author's Note:** I know Christmas was months ago now but this little ficlet was inspired by a picture doing the rounds on Tumblr of Gene as Father Christmas. I slightly *interesting* discussion followed about sitting on his lap and so on and this was born.

Now I've never written smut before, so I apologise if this is really bad. There's not much naughtiness in this first chapter; it's just alluded to, but the second chapter will be much naughtier. So please do not read it you're under age – I don't want to be responsible for perverting the youth of today!

Thanks to GenesGirl13 for beta-ing!

**Chapter 1**

I was at the bar in Luigi's when I heard it. Both Bolly and Shaz were pissed, so I suppose I could just pass it off as drunken babbling, but an idea had formed and I couldn't leave it alone. They'd both put away a hell of a lot more alcohol between them that night than they were used to. I suppose it was because of the nature of the case; those involving kiddie fiddlers seem to have a more profound effect on women. A local paedo posing as Father Christmas to prey on innocent kids. Still, thanks to Drake's psychiatry and my good old copper's nous the scum bag was in now behind bars, leaving us to celebrate Christmas in the only way us police officers know how; getting pissed. Anyway I digress. Let me get back to the point I was making. I'd been to the bathroom and on my return noticed that Bolly wasn't at our table, where I'd left her. Looking around I found her stood at the bar, engaged in giggly conversation with Shaz. I approached them quietly; not wanting to be spotted – call me curious but I wanted to know what was making Bollyknickers giggle and blush like a naughty schoolgirl.

"Father Christmas? Really Ma'am?" I heard Shaz ask disbelievingly. Alex nodded, coyly.

"It's just...I can't believe I'm telling you this!" she cried, embarrassed.

"No, go on!" urged Shaz.

"It's just the thought of sitting on his knee, him asking me if I been a naughty girl and asking me to..." she paused, trying to compose herself as giggles threatened to overtake her, " ...to suck on his candy cane...it just does things to me."

"Give's a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'Santa Clause is _**coming**_ to town." Shaz countered and they collapsed into hysterics on the bar.

I was a bit slow on the uptake; the alcohol numbing my brain, but realisation soon dawned and I stopped dead. Bolly, my posh, captain of the upper fifth Lady Bolls, had a kinky fantasy about Father Christmas. I quickly became aware that I was just standing there, in the middle of the restaurant and that Alex could spot me at any moment. Something told me she'd be absolutely horrified at having been overheard, especially by me. We may have been having a secret relationship for the last couple of months, but she's still a very private person; we both are. So private that we've not even talked about how we actually feel...we've just kind of come to a mutual understanding that we're together. Neither of us is seeing anyone else; we simply don't have the time (we spend most of our free time together). Not that I'd want to; why would I want anyone else when I've got a sexy woman like Alex Drake waiting in bed for me. Not wanting to risk losing my all-access pass to Drake's body, I shuffle back to the table; my head spinning and my trousers tightening as the implication of Bolly's words finally reach my groin, and that was when the idea began to form. Yes, it was time to have a little fun with Detective Inspector Alex Drake. If she wants to play around with Father Christmas...then who am I to deny her?

* * *

I woke up in an empty bed with a pounding headache; just how much had I had to drink last night? I wracked my brain trying to remember the events of the evening. We'd gone to Luigi's after work like normal; feeling particularly elated at having solved our last case. It had been tough week; child abuse cases were never easy; so I'd been particularly keen to drink away the memories and forget. I remember some drunken dancing, some discreet (or maybe not) flirting with Gene and...oh God! An incredibly embarrassing conversation with Shaz. It came flooding back to me now in vivid clarity. I'd told her about my secret fantasy of sleeping with Father Christmas! I hope to God she doesn't remember; there's actually a good chance she won't – she was just as drunk as me, if not more so. And even if she did, she wouldn't tell anyone, would she? I turn slowly to reach for the phone and dial Shaz's number.

"Hello?" she answers groggily. She's sounds as rough as I feel.

"Shaz it's Alex. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better Ma'am," she admitted.

"Me too. Listen Shaz, just how much of last night to you remember?"

"A little. It's coming back in bits. Dancing? Drinking? Something about Father Christm-" I cringed; Shaz obviously remembered our conversation.

"Can I ask you to please forget that conversation ever happened?"

"I'll try, but it might be a difficult image to erase. I won't tell anyone though Ma'am. You have my word."

"Thank you Shaz. I'll let you go and nurse your hangover. See you at work on Monday."

"Yeh, see you Monday. Hope you feel better soon." As I put the phone down I spot a note from Gene on the bedside cabinet. I lift it up and try to get my eyes to focus on his familiar scrawl.

_Morning. How's the head?  
Had a few errands to run.  
Didn't want to wake you – figured you'd need your sleep.  
G x_

I catch myself smiling at his words; I've really got it bad! Despite this our relationship is still very much in its infancy and we've not said 'I love you' yet. Come to think of it; we've not really said much about our feelings. We've just been enjoying the sex. Gene is an amazing lover. What is it he calls it again? Oh yeh, legendary prowess. Well he wasn't joking. He is _very_ talented. Just thinking about it makes me weak at the knees. Despite the thudding in my head, I find myself getting hot and bothered at the thought of his hands...his mouth...touching...kissing...licking...

BRRRIIIIINNNNNG!

I curse as the sound of the phone pulls me out of my hangover-induced fantasy and I reach out to answer it.

"Hello."

"Good mornin' sunshine," Gene greets loudly.

"Is it?" I rasp, "Could you please talk a bit quieter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yer got an' 'eadache?" he asks, feigning innocence.

"Just a little," I admitted, earning a low chuckle from him. "Did you ring for any particular reason or just to annoy me?"

"Well, I were goin' ter ask yer out ter dinner tonight, but if yer goin' ter be like that I might change my mind."

"I'm sorry. I'd love to have dinner with you, if the offer's still open?"

"I suppose so," he replies nonchalantly. "I also wanted ter talk ter yer about your plans fer Christmas. I were wonderin' if yer fancied spendin' it tergether like? At my place? Unless yer want ter stay home and wait fer Santa ter come and tell yer wether yer've been naughty or nice?" Thoughts of my drunken conversation with Shaz rush into my brain and I blush profusely. Not that there's really any reason to be embarrassed. It's not like Gene knows anything about; it was just an innocent remark. But the seed has been planted in my brain and the fantasy begins to build in my head. That, on top of the direction my thoughts had been heading in before he rang, renders me unable to speak. Gene senses my hesitation,

"What's the matter Bolls. Already got plans?"

"N-no, I think I'd like to spend it with you." I manage to tell him with a remarkable amount of composure for someone who is about to spontaneously combust.

"Good. Right. That's that sorted then. I'll pick yer up fer dinner at seven?"

"Sounds great!"

"Oh and Bolls...wear something slutty." He hangs up without even saying good bye and I head for a cold shower.

By half five my headache has gone and I'm feeling much brighter so I begin to get ready. I've chosen an outfit that really should grab Gene's attention; well he did ask for slutty. Never let it be said that I don't follow orders sometimes. My top is a black spandex tube top. My skirt is black chiffon; flaring out just enough to swing when I walk and to draw attention to my arse. It ends just above the knee so, I've also chosen to pair it with sheer black thigh high stockings (complete with garter) and some sexy satin slingback pumps with four inch stiletto heels. I'm also wearing my new red lace thong that I bought last weekend. I've forgone the bra; the tightness of this top held my breasts firmly in place.

I curl my hair slightly, giving it a tousled look, and I apply minimal make-up, finished off with what I happen to know is Gene's favourite perfume. After the thoughts that have been swimming round my head today; I am determined tonight to seduce Gene and let him have his wicked way with me.

* * *

This Santa suit is hot and stuffy... I'm likely to pass out if I have to wear it for very long. I stand in front of a full-length mirror in my bedroom fastening the braces onto the pants to hold them up. It may be a stifling suit but its good quality; quite thick with an authentic beard and moustache. I thought I was going to be out of luck when the third fancy dress shop I rang told me that they were out of stock and asked did I really suspect anything else less than a week before Christmas. But then I remembered we pulled in an owner of one of the shops less than 6 months ago for fencing stolen gear, but we dropped the charges as he was so helpful with our investigation. So I called in and told him that unless he found me a nice Santa suit within the hour, I would make those charges reappear. I must've been convincing cos low and behold 45 minutes later he'd found me one. I begin to slip into the heavy coat, and immediately the sweat begins pouring off me. I groan in frustration and rip the coat off... the last thing I want to do is begin reeking of man stink, even though I know it moistens Alex's gusset more than she lets on. What to do...With resignation, I strip off the baggy red pants and take off the jeans I had put on underneath. After a moment of indecision, I also strip off my boxers and t-shirt, leaving myself completely naked under the suit, hoping that she doesn't take this the wrong way and throw me out on my arse! I look in the mirror and chuckle to myself,

"Ho, Ho, Ho Bolly. Here I come."

I leave the Quattro a few streets away and walk to her flat. It's too conspicuous a vehicle; I'd be recognised straight away despite the suit if anyone from CID was around, and that is not a conversation I wish to have with any of my department. If I walk, granted I might look like a bit of a ponce, but no one will be able to tell it's me. But surprisingly no one bats an eyelid at Father Christmas walking the streets of Fenchurch. When I reach her door, I stand just to the left of the peephole so she can't see me and I knock once and yell,

"Bolly! Open up!" I hear her muffled greeting before the sound of her tapping heels get closer to the door. I can feel that familiar tightening in my groin area at the image of Bolly in heels... maybe three inch... maybe four...? No time to ponder it; the door is opening. It opens but there's no one stood there and it takes me a moment to realise that she's not even looked at me; she opened the door and turned straight back around and headed back to her room.

"I won't be a minute Gene. Make yourself comfortable," she instructs. I drop my overnight bag by the door and do as she says, stretching out full length on the couch. She's soon heading back into the living room, looking incredible. "Sorry about that Gene, I'm ready n...Oh God!" She's spotted me and she gives her head a little shake, not quite believing what's she's seeing. I can hear the wheels turning in her pretty little head as she tries to process what's happening. I swallow a chuckle, trying to concentrate on my Santa act.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" I growl, low and thick. "Santa thought he'd pop by an' see yer after overhearin' yer tell yer friend what yer'd like ter do ter 'im!" I watch her carefully, gauging her reaction; the implication behind my words. Her face pales, her eyes go round and large with shock and she drops her clutch bag to the floor and just stands there. I rise slowly from couch, and move to stand in front of her, taking her hand. I lean in close to her ear, "Tell me, 'ave you been a naughty girl this year?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It really spurs me on and fills me with confidence to know that people actually like my stuff. I'm sorry I've not got round to responding to you all individually as I usually would, but life's a bit hectic, so a group thanks will have to do!

This chapter is where the smut kicks in and I'm so nervous about posting it as I've never written anything like this before. Please leave me some feedback and let me know what you think (and if I should just go and crawl under a rock never to surface with smut ever again)

Thanks to GenesGirl13 as always for beta-ing! Anyway...enough stalling, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I can't believe I'm running late; if only I hadn't laddered my first pair of stockings. Damn things! "Sorry about that Gene, I'm ready n...Oh God!" At first I thought I was seeing things. But I'm not. He's real. Santa Claus, or rather Gene Claus, dressed all in red fur, Santa hat slightly askew, lounged on my sofa as if it was the most normal thing in the world. My heart starts to pound as the image before me mingles with my fantasy, and the sudden fear that my deep dark secret has been discovered. But that's ridiculous, of course. There's no way he could know. Thank God for that.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Santa thought he'd pop by an' see yer after overhearin' yer tell yer friend what yer'd like ter do ter 'im!" My racing heart comes to a complete stop. I don't even think I'm breathing anymore as I stand frozen in stunned disbelief. My bag slips from to the floor; and all I can do is stare in wide-eyed wonder at the sight before me, thinking this can't be, he can't possibly know. And as he gets up and makes his way slowly, purposefully towards me, the twinkle in his eyes becomes the gleam of a predator stalking his prey. My God. HE KNOWS. He's only inches from me now and he takes my hand in his. He leans in close and I feel his breath tickle my ear,

"Tell me, 'ave you been a naughty girl this year?" Oh, Jesus. Ooooh. His wet tongue slides over my ear and my eyes close and my legs fail me. My whole body goes limp and Gene catches me in his arms. I lie helplessly trapped against him as his hands explore my curves through the soft fabric of my clothes. I'm going to die. Right here in Gene's arms. (Which, incidentally, isn't a bad way to go.) But I am absolutely going to die! I can't believe he listened in on my conversation with Shaz; I should kick his arse but I'm finding it rather difficult to muster up any motivation to do that right now, with his roaming hands.

"Geeeeeeene!" Was that me?

"Suppose yer can call me Gene if yer want. Santa doesn't mind. I'm just 'ere to spread a little Christmas cheer... then 'opefully yer'll return the favour an' spread somethin' for Santa." I lift my head to look up at him but I can't seem to form any words. Before I can even attempt to come up with an answer his lips are on mine. Gene's kiss is enough to wake me from my daze. His tongue finds its way into my all too willing mouth. Having recovered somewhat I make it perfectly clear that I approve of this little game. I suck gently on his tongue as he starts to pull back from the kiss. I then offer him a devilish grin,

"Lose the beard; it tickles," I command using my best 'naughty-girl' voice. He wastes no in removing them as requested, and the glasses as well.

"Fancy sittin' on Santa's lap little girl?" he asks. "Tellin' 'im what yer want?"

"Yes please." With a mischievous chuckle he pulls me over to the sofa, sits down and pats his lap in invitation.

"Come on now, don't keep Santa waitin'!"

"But I'm worth waiting for," I say seductively as I climb into his lap facing him, straddling his *ahem* North Pole.

Gene Clause groans in approval at my choice of position and places his hands on my hips, forcefully pulling me down onto him, until I can feel his erection pressing into me. It feels so good but it's not enough and I can't help but squirm around and rub against him, delighting in my own wetness as I wriggle in his lap.

* * *

She's sits on my lap, hell she's practically inside my skin we're so close. Her breasts are pressed against my chest, her hands twisted in my hair, fingers stroking along the sensitive skin of my nape. Her toned thighs and calves cling to me in an erotic manner. My hands hold her hips tightly to me and I teasingly press myself up into her. I'm going to have to be careful; I never imagined that engaging in any sort of role play would turn me on this much. I'm so close to blowing my load that it's not even funny. I want this to last a good, long while...it's Bolly's fantasy and she should not lose out cos I can't control myself.

"Bolly, will yer stop movin'!" I command and then cringe inwardly as the next words leave my mouth, "Santa won't be able ter keep 'is candy cane sugared fer long if yer carry on like that!" She giggles against my neck as I groan the words into her into her ear. So close. If only she knew...She must sense it though because she backs off a little. "D'yer wanna know what Santa's got on underneath on 'is suit?" I ask. She grins at me, and reaches a small hand between our bodies and into the plush read trousers, slipping her fingers along my North Pole like she owns it. Her touch forces a series of moans from my throat as she ponders my question,

"I'd say Santa's got nothing under his suit but lots and lots of hard...hot...skin...all for me." She punctuates the sensual words with a long lick of her tongue up the side of my neck right over the sensitive vein and my ear where she takes her time licking and nibbling at me until I can't take it anymore. I can feel my hips pumping up against hers, through layers of clothing... I want to rip off every layer and bury myself so deeply within her softness that she'd be able to feel me in her throat. But I want this to last. I push her off me slightly and pull the scrap of material masquerading as a shirt over her head, exposing her bare breasts. I lean down to take a nipple in my mouth and Alex lets out a guttural moan.

"Yer've still not told Santa what you'd like," I remind her. "What would you like me to do to you? What do you want?"

"I want you...all of you," she whispers. "Your hands on me...your mouth on me... your fingers inside and your cock buried deep in me. Please Gene, now!" She pushes the big red coat off my shoulders, then the braces and begins to rip impatiently at the Santa shirt, tugging at it until I pull it off. I stand her up in front of me and run my hands up the back of her thighs, lifting her skirt. I cup her arse with both hands and gasp at finding bare skin. Oh Jesus. She's wearing a thong. I bloody love this woman. I move my right hand round to her front and run my fingers teasingly along the edge of the garment. I can feel the heat radiating from her and I've no doubt that she's wet for me. I move to kneel in front of her so that my face is level with her apex. Without warning, I push her thong aside and pull her to me, swirling my tongue around her clitoris and sucking in her juices. She cries out and her legs nearly buckle, so I grab the back of her thighs to support her. She tastes so good. I could do this forever...

* * *

I'm still in shock that this is actually happening. I am standing in the middle of the living room, while Gene dressed as Father Christmas has his face buried between my legs. His tongue is doing amazing things to me and it's soon joined by his long slender fingers, gently rubbing and caressing, making me writhe against his mouth. He begins to moan and it runs right through me; making my entire body quake. God I wish that his face wasn't obscured by my skirt, that I could watch him.

"Oh Gene! Oh God!" My trembling hands gather up my skirt before tangling through his thick blonde mane, anchoring him to me as he begins sucking on my clit and plunging his fingers deep inside me. Just like I asked him to. I can't stop the gasps and cries that escape me now. I'm so close...so close...Then he suddenly stops leaving me panting and desperately wanting more. "Noooo!" I cry, "Don't stop now!"

But he's already back on the sofa reclining seductively, waiting for me to come to him. He looks absolutely gorgeous; a thick layer of sweat glistening on his chest. I don't' think I'll ever be able to look at another Father Christmas in quite the same way after having my fantasy fulfilled by Gene.

* * *

As Alex's fingers scrape over my scalp I can tell she's on edge; her muscles have no strength and can I feel her muscles quaking. She glows as she begins to shudder; I can feel her inner walls beginning the slow build towards climax and if I don't stop now this will all be over far too soon for her...as I said earlier, I want this to last for her. She's likely to give me another punch in the face if I stop, but she's going to come too soon if I don't. I pull away and scramble back onto the sofa. Her reaction is immediate and swift; eyes snapping open, a look of shocked disbelief on her face. "Noooo! Don't stop now!" she cries. I try to smile at her reassuringly and hold out my hand for her. On trembling legs she makes her way to me, and as soon as she is within my reach I pull her down into my lap.

"Not so fast Bolly! Want ter make this last fer yer." She considers my words for a moment and before I know it she's off my lap again; kneeling between my legs, grabbing at my trousers. With one hard tug she's got them down and off my legs and all I can do is sit there in stunned anticipation, my cock standing straight and proud. She smiles, taking my erection in her hand. She licks her lips and squeezes firmly but gently.

"Mmm, looks good enough to eat." I groan at her words but they remind me of what she had said to Shaz last night,

"Well yer did say yer wanted ter suck on Santa's candy cane," I manage to croak out; she's driving me to distraction with her hand. Her tongue peeks out from between her lips and she licks the fluid oozing from my tip. I gasp and buck my hips,

"Ah, ah, hold still," she admonishes before swirling her tongue around my sensitive head and running her tongue down the underside of my shaft. She repeats this action a few more times before finally wrapping her lips around me. Her mouth wet and warm and feel fucking amazing, and I'm really struggling to keep still as instructed. She starts by sucking slowly and steadily, moving her mouth up and down my shaft and I ran my fingers loosely through her hair and tug on it gently. As she begins to hum around my cock and reaches between my legs to fondle my balls I can hold it together no longer; I thrust up into her face.

* * *

I know as soon as I start humming around him that he'll lose it, despite me instructing otherwise. We may only have been together a couple of months, but I know what he likes. And I'm not wrong; he starts bucking into my face and he's struggling to keep his eyes open. I can feel him throbbing and his balls coiling tight. He's close.

"Oh fuck Bolls. Stop...I... I'm gonna come," he gasps before going back to grunting and thrusting; his hips snapping up off the chair. I don't stop. In fact I suck harder and faster. Three more thrusts is all it takes. He explodes into my mouth and I swallow every last drop. Gene sinks back onto the couch; sated. "Told yer...ter stop. Didn't want...weren't ready ter-"

"But your 'candy cane' tasted so good. And as this is my fantasy we're playing out..."

"Wanted it ter last," he states petulantly.

"Well I certainly hope it's isn't over," I say to him, eyebrow raised. He lets out a low chuckle.

"Don't fret Bolls. I ain't goin' ter leave yer 'angin'. Yer've just got ter give me a little recovery time."

* * *

**Well? Was it okay? If people liked this and didn't think it was completely awful there will be a third and final chapter! So be sure to leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well here it is, the third and final chapter. This has actually turned out a little dirtier than I had originally planned. I blame Gene – writing him does things to my mind! Once again this contains graphic depiction of sexual acts so if that's not your thing then I'd leave now. You've been warned. Don't come moaning at me if you get offended.

Thanks to GenesGirl13 for beta-ing, and a special thanks to Harri83 for being so supportive throughout the writing of this. You are both fab girlies! :D

**Chapter 3**

_Previously:_

"_Well I certainly hope it's isn't over," I say to him, eyebrow raised. He lets out a low chuckle. _

"_Don't fret Bolls. I ain't goin' ter leave yer 'angin'. Yer've just got ter give me a little recovery time."_

* * *

She nods lightly and resettles herself next to me on the couch; in the crook of my arm. Her hands skim my bare chest and soon she's peppering it in kisses. It's nice. It soon heats up though, as she moves to my neck and begins suckling on my sensitive vein and dragging her nails over my nipples. That's when I realise I'm being a selfish bastard; yes I might be spent, but that's no reason to ignore Bollys' needs. Especially as this is her fantasy. I bring the arm that she is leaning on round to her breast and lightly stroke the side eliciting a gasp from her.

As I tease her I spy something out of the corner of my eye that sparks a kinky image in my head, one that makes my limp penis twitch. There, hanging from Bolly's four foot high Christmas tree, is a candy cane. A proper, traditional, red and white striped candy cane; like the ones out of American movies. It's quite a sizeable one too, about the same diameter as a penny. I reach over and yank it swiftly from the tree. I can feel Bolly's eyes on me and I can tell without looking that she's got her eyebrow raised in question. Don't worry Bolls, all will be revealed.

"This is hardly the time for a little snack, Gene," she tells me with a frustrated groan as I remove the plastic wrapping from the cane.

"Au contraire Bolls. This is exactly the time. " I reply, putting the candy cane to my lips and giving a long hard suck, before lowering it to her glistening folds.

* * *

He's teasing me now; he's back in the game, although I think his role as Santa is long since forgotten. His fingers tweak my right nipple as he bends his head to suck on the other. It's glorious, but it's over far too soon. Gene stops abruptly; my breast falling from his mouth. I follow his gaze; he's staring at my Christmas tree. Suddenly he reaches out and grabs something off a branch. It takes me a while to realise that it's one of the candy canes I bought from Harrods last weekend. Christmas just isn't Christmas for me without them, and I'd struggled to find them anywhere but the most expensive shop in London. Just my luck. I raise my eyebrows at him, but he's refusing to meet my gaze. What's he up to? He begins to unwrap the plastic and I feel myself getting annoyed; how dare he leave me breathless and panting while he indulges his sweet tooth.

"This is hardly the time for a little snack, Gene," I moan at him.

"Au contraire Bolls," he replies. "This is exactly the time." Not for the first time I have no idea what he's on about but before I can try to wrap my head around it, he sucks the candy cane into his mouth; a gesture so sensual that I am rendered incapable of even the simplest thought. His mouth releases the cane with a small pop and, with a devilish grin, he lowers it to my apex. Oh god, he's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he? Oh! He is. I feel the tip of the candy cane against the flushed skin of my folds as he slowly drags it up and down. It moves easily due to my arousal. I moan despite myself and he takes this as approval to continue. I have to admit it does feel good, so I guess I'll let him carry on. He swipes it over my clit twice before plunging it inside of me.

"Yes!" I gasp. He drags it back out so only the top is inside me before pushing it back in slowly.

"That good Bolls?" he asks cheekily; like he can't tell.

"Oh yeah," I manage to answer; my eyes closing in pleasure. A couple more agonisingly slow strokes and I want, no I need, more. "Faster!" I command, and Gene obeys, fucking me with it; making me moan loader

"Like that?" he asks, before claiming my left nipple between his teeth.

"Oh yeh Gene. That's good!" I reply in ecstasy.

* * *

When I'd ripped that candy cane from the tree I honestly didn't know how she'd react to my idea. Luckily she enjoys it; so much so that she starts issuing orders.

"Faster!" she cries. Well, who am I to argue? So I speed up; thrusting in and out in a fluid motion. She moans loudly and I have to ask,

"Like that?" I ask, grazing her nipple with my teeth.

"Oh yeh Gene. That's good." The sounds she is making are sending darts of arousal straight to my groin and I can feel it stirring again. Jesus! The effect this woman has on me. Since we started this...relationship I've felt hornier than a teenager. She's grinding her hips now in rhythm with my thrusts; and I capture her lips casually, teasing her with my tongue as I move the candy cane in small circles inside of her. She seeks more and I let her take control of the kiss because I have more important things to concentrate on. Moaning softly, she kisses me harder and I push the candy cane in and out of her more frequently. I love the way she makes my hand wet with her juices; there's nothing like it in the world. I feel her tensing her muscles against it; it makes the pull more difficult and it takes a little more effort to push it back in, but as I do it she starts making these whimpering sounds that echo through my head, sending shivers through my body. I slowly ease the candy cane out of her and she lets out a soft sigh as it slips out. I bring it up to my mouth and lick it; letting my tongue linger on the mixed flavour of Bolly and peppermint. It tastes heavenly and I need more so I kneel down and plant kisses on the soft skin of the insides of her thighs. I spend copious amount of time on them, teasing; getting close to her centre but never touching. I finally let my tongue drift up the crease between her legs. She moans, her hands immediately running through my hair and pulling me closer to her. I let her do it, sliding my tongue deeper into the folds of flesh until it's completely buried. With a long lap upwards, I find her clit and flick up over it. It makes her jump so I do it again, over and over until she stops jumping and resigns to moaning and moving her hips against my movements.

* * *

The bastard is teasing me; he's driving me insane, placing feather light kisses on my thighs, edging and closer and closer to my sex but never getting there. I will kill him if he doesn't hurry up; I'm throbbing and I need to feel his mouth on me again. He must have read my mind because moments later he's there and I can't help but grab his hair and pull him to me. When he flicks my clit I feel a surge of electricity shoot through my body and I jump slightly. I can hear myself moaning and I begin to move my hips against his mouth, trying to increase the stimulation. He moves down then, lapping at my opening, drinking me and I buck against him. It seems he's only there for a second more, although I know it must be longer, before he's back working on my clit; making small circles with his tongue.

"Oh yeh," I hear myself say and I tighten my fists in his hair. For a fleeting moment I wonder if I'm hurting him but that thought soon passes and he speeds up with his tongue. "Gene...oh God...oh yes!" I rasp; my throat dry. I'm so close now; a couple more strokes is all it's going to take to send me over the edge. One, two...No! He's stopped and moved away. "Ohh, nooo, nooo! No! You bastard!" How can he be so cruel? That's twice tonight he's brought me to the brink and then backed off. I open my eyes and see him standing over me, smirking.

"Somethin' wrong Bollykecks?" he teases with a glint in his eye.

"I was so close!" I whine. He lowers a hand to my breast then and tweaks my nipples, sending another dart of arousal to my centre. I'm begging now, "Pleeaassee! Please make me come; I can't stand it." He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, before leaning down to whisper in my ear,

"Oh yer'll come alright, Bolls. Nice and 'ard, I'll make sure o' that but just not yet. I want ter be buried inside yer when yer come, understand?" causing me to let out a whimper at the image his words conjure. And with that he sweeps me up into his arms.

* * *

I'm on thin ice here, but as much as I would love to make her come with my tongue, tonight I want to be inside her when it happens. To feel it.

"Pleeaassee!" she begs, "Please make me come; I can't stand it."

"Oh yer'll come alright, Bolls. Nice and 'ard, I'll make sure o' that but just not yet. I want ter be buried inside yer when yer come, understand?" She whimpers at that and I see my opportunity. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulders in a fireman's lift, taking her to the bedroom. I deposit her gently in the middle of the bed and crawl up over her. I part her legs with my knee and settle myself between them, feeling her wetness coat the end of my shaft. I rub up against her a few times; getting her worked up again,

"Please Gene, please fuck me!" I didn't need to be asked twice.

"As yer asked so nicely," I quip, surprised I can still form words with the woman of my dreams writhing around underneath me. I position myself at her entrance and slide in with one thrust. I feel the first sense of heat as I start to slip inside of her. It's an incredible feeling, one that can only be described by one-syllable phrases. Hot. Wet. Tight. Nice. Home.

"Oh Gene!" she sighs. And I lean down to capture her lips in a hot, steamy kiss as I begin to move inside her. I find her hands with mine and lace my fingers with hers, pinning her arms above her head. She raises her hips to meet my thrusts and I can tell this isn't going to last long; she's too worked up from all the teasing and the feel of her surrounding me combined with the sounds she's making mean I'm getting close as well. Before long we are both moaning and panting into each other's mouths as we kiss and before long I feel that tell tale tingling at the base of my spine that tells me I'm about to come.

"Bolls, ahh fuck... I'm really close!" I release one of her hands and slid mine in between us to play with her clit; I have to see her come before I do. It only takes a couple of sweeps of my thumb across her sensitive nub before her orgasm begins.

"Oh God I'm coming Gene. Oh yeh!" She throws her head back and arches her back, thrusting her breasts into my face. I capture a nipple in between my teeth and started nipping slightly, trying to prolong it for her. The feel of her muscles contracting around me sends me over the edge pretty quickly after that. I slam into her a couple more times and begin my own jarring release. Hard, almost violent ejaculations erupt from my cock as my hips involuntarily jerked into her with each throb,

"Oh, Bolly. Fuck! Love you, yes, yes, yeess!" The sensations were intense. I shuddered and collapse on top of her, revelling in the aftershocks.

* * *

Finally he's inside me and it feels exquisite. I sigh,

"Oh Gene!" and he kisses me; his need and passion obvious as he begins to move. He pins my hands above my head and I degenerate in a puddle of moaning and writhing. He's teased me so much I'm going to explode if I don't come soon. I hear him tell me he's close; so am I but I fear he'll get there before me if he doesn't help me along. As if reading my mind his hand snakes between us and finds my clit and a couple of strokes later and I explode.

"Oh God I'm coming Gene. Oh yeh!" I swoon and feel my body convulse as he grazes his teeth over one of my nipples. The waves of pleasure are keening and intense. Gene's thrusts harder and faster and it's not before he's thundering over the edge too.

"Oh, Bolly. Fuck! Love you, yes, yes, yeess!" Once the tremors have subsided we collapse in a boneless heap on the bed, and it's only then I realise what Gene actually said. Did he really use the L-word? He pulls out and rolls off me and I moan at the loss. We lie there, both still panting; trying to get our breath but I can hold my curiosity no longer.

"Gene?"

"Hmm?" he replies sleepily; he nearly always fall asleep straight after sex, no pillow talk for us normally. He's quite good at post-coital cuddling though, not that he'd admit it.

"When you...came...did you really say...?"

"Yes I did. And yes I did mean it, before you even ask. Now can we please just go ter sleep?" I chuckle slightly; ever the romantic...not. He pulls me to him, so my head is resting on his chest. I relax into him.

"I love you too," I tell him, praying he's not already asleep.

"Quite right too!"

**The End**


End file.
